


【all佣】Good and Bad

by Zoujinjin



Category: all佣 - Fandom, 杰佣 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 05:32:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19125598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoujinjin/pseuds/Zoujinjin
Summary: 金紋x刺客*不要吐槽題目!小心我咬你喔!





	【all佣】Good and Bad

**Author's Note:**

> 金紋x刺客
> 
> *不要吐槽題目!小心我咬你喔!

看著裸身睡在床的一邊的奈布，杰克慢慢地坐起身體  
“嘶….”  
他的身體很痛，不是腰痛那種性愛後的小痛苦  
而是像剛打完一場戰爭，滿身刀傷的那種  
而他的確一身刀傷  
他撐著腰下了床，腳踩上柔軟的地毯上  
“腰怎麼那麼痛…”說完他就知道為甚麼了  
一把軍刀橫著插在他的腰部  
他一眼就知道這是他小情人的隨身物品了  
一把將軍刀拔下，杰克又在櫃子上找到了刀鞘，這才物歸原主放好  
還在床上的棉被團有了一些動靜，因為杰克的離開，他附近的棉被有了移動，讓他整個後背都露在空氣中  
“冷…”他不滿被子被拉開的縫隙，小聲細語  
“十分抱歉”杰克走道他身側幫他把被子蓋實，又蹲下在他額上印上一吻”在睡一會，我去用早餐”  
回應他的是奈布伸長脖子給予蜻蜓點水般的一吻  
粉嫩的唇瓣抿上杰克咧到面頰的嘴，輕輕點在金色的流質上  
“五分鐘後我下去幫你”他湛藍色的眼眸閃著早晨的水光，明顯清醒許多  
杰克有些無奈地看著這個前雇傭兵  
“其實你可以再多睡一會”他勸道”昨天…是我的不對”  
他這個身體中有著好孩子和壞孩子。  
如果說自己的愛是希望像普通人一樣和奈布共度一生，那壞孩子就是強烈的佔有和支配欲  
雖然只是片段，但他也知道，嗜血的壞孩子是怎麼對待他放在心尖上的人兒的  
鞭打､束縛､調教…這種種不能稱為紳士行為的動作一次次的發生  
因為自傲的傭兵就算到床上也不喜歡被人掌控  
但壞孩子要的是傭兵丟下自尊臣服自己  
所以有時候他回過神，被調教的雙眼翻白的傭兵就出現在眼前  
這兩個人格唯一相同的地方，恐怕只有都愛著那個叫奈布.薩貝達的小傭兵了  
看到杰克明顯抱歉的神情，奈布伸手輕撫他的臉頰  
“好了，我不是有說過沒關係的嗎?”  
杰克用另一雙充滿金屬流質的手握住臉上那隻小手，瞄見他手腕上的紅痕，輕輕地用流質包住磨蹭  
“…我去做早餐”

目送杰克離開房間，奈布攤在床上看著天花板  
好歹他也是前雇傭兵，到了莊園後也沒疏於鍛鍊，就算昨晚被杰克克折騰，也沒有除了痠痛外的不適  
心臟噗咚噗咚的跳著，他將手放在心臟處  
一次次的嘗試，在吸收經驗，下回再給予全力反擊。這是屬於傭兵的野性  
他想要的是暢汗淋漓的刺激，為此他才來莊園  
安穩會使人怠惰，讓人提不起勁  
但這又是目前杰克所希望的  
杰克一直希望能夠回到正常  
他必須控制自己，不要被杰克發現他所想的  
嘆口氣，他翻下床走進浴室

廚房有規律的剁菜的聲傳到客廳  
梳洗完穿著一件襯衫正在擦拭頭髮的奈布尋聲走了過去  
杰克正在切小黃瓜  
或許是因為剛才的思考讓他心虛，奈布走到那人身後環住他的腰  
他光裸的下半身就這樣貼在男人背後  
“今天吃甚麼?”  
剁菜的聲音頓時停止  
那隻變成金色手掌的流質物沾著些許水分輕觸環在腰上的手，勾起他的手指  
“就只穿襯衫?”  
奈布貼在他身後點點頭  
杰克肯定又要像老媽一樣碎念。他心裡想著  
但出乎奈布所料，杰克只是哼笑一聲  
“杰克?”奈布疑惑  
“穿那麼少，是想勾引我還是那個膽小鬼?”隨著聲音落下，奈布來不及收手就感覺到手腕被一個冰涼物銬在一起  
喀擦一聲，他只能維持著環抱的姿勢  
是手銬  
“他不是膽小鬼”也相處了一段時間，奈布自然知道只要他忤逆”壞孩子”，那男人會試圖用暴力使他屈服  
但”好孩子”，也就是真正的杰克醒來後一定不會原諒自己的  
杰克已經很痛苦了  
他只能拖些時間，等待真正的杰克醒來  
”他比起你更有人的樣子”他罵道  
杰克聽聞哈哈大笑，放下手中的菜刀轉身，同樣環住奈布  
“我親愛小先生，奈布.薩貝達。”他彎著腰，寬大的身軀擋住上頭的燈光，無形的壟罩在奈布身上，”不能完全佔有你已經讓我很憤怒了，所以…至少在我出現的短時間中，別讓我聽到你用這張小嘴為那個膽小鬼說好話”  
奈布嚥了一口口水  
恐懼，會使他燃起戰鬥欲  
屬於傭兵的熱血沸騰起來  
但現在這不是最重要的  
“…你從不在早上出來”他試圖讓自己語氣溫順一些  
“壞孩子”通常都是杰克心情不穩定，人格出現漏洞才會有機出來的  
有甚麼讓杰克心情不穩?  
“是你讓我出來的”杰克滿意他的溫順，低頭在他額間輕吻”我就知道你在偏心還是愛著我的”  
這句話讓奈布震驚  
為甚麼是他?  
他做了甚麼?!  
“你想要的東西他給不了你，所以難過了吧”杰克無所謂的用流質輕撫懷中瞪大眼的人兒”呵呵，為了防我，那傢伙把警戒心提到最高，沒想到沒防到我反而感應到你的小心思了”  
杰克看著愛人瞬間紅了眼眶，心中既不捨又興奮  
“好了，親愛的。那是你獨有個性”他彎腰將愛人抱進懷中，流質拖住他的臀部”讓我們…唔!”  
剛才用來切菜的菜刀陷入杰克的背後，他手一松，讓奈布一腳踏上那流質物一個後空翻脫離他的掌控  
“你刺我?”他拔出那把菜刀放在手心中店量”就為了那個膽小鬼?”  
“杰克說過，如果他在控制不住，痛也要他痛醒”  
杰克甩甩手中的流質，大笑出聲  
“這才是我的奈布”

沉重的喘息聲伴隨著剁菜聲傳廚房傳來  
杰克正哼著歌專心切菜，剛洗好的櫻桃閃著水光  
“親愛的，別貪吃”他寵溺一笑，卻一巴掌狠狠搧在懷中白嫩的臀辦上  
“嗚呀!”奈布身子一抖，又抱緊杰克一些  
杰克感覺到懷中人兒的依賴，輕笑一聲  
多麼溫暖､多麼可愛，他親愛的小奈布  
有多久沒這樣好好抱著他了?  
每一次，他都在無邊際的黑暗中看著那個人人讚賞的”好孩子”被大家包圍和能與愛人擁抱，而自己卻只能在遊戲中扮演著殺戮者的形象  
被砸版､被唾罵､被射擊…  
工作完後，他就會再次沉進黑暗中，就連最後感受所愛之人的安慰都被”好孩子”奪去  
他可以不受別人愛待，可以遭受一切痛苦….  
但是…  
可不可以不要把他最後生存的意義奪走?  
他只要奈布‧薩貝達  
這個黑暗中，只要他就夠了  
“杰克…嗚…要掉出來了”奈布嗚咽出聲”要掉出來了…恩阿…”  
他粉色的穴口緊緊咬著那根已經被削了皮的小黃瓜，但因為長時間的消耗體力，小黃瓜已經露出快一半了  
“這可不行，我親愛的”杰克回神吻吻懷中人兒的髮旋”為了你，我們已經浪費了一個食材了”接著他從砧板上拿起那待切的，幾乎是一個成年男子兩個手臂粗的白蘿蔔”還是說你想換這個?”  
奈布顫抖的搖頭，像樹袋熊般緊緊抱住杰克  
“那…那幫我…幫我…”他死死咬著唇，死活就是不肯說出自己真正的要求  
叫杰克幫他把小黃瓜塞回去，這種話怎麼可能說的出口!  
看著懷中人兒又急又羞的樣子，杰克突然架起對方，一手將桌上食材撥到一邊，將他放置在流理台上  
“嗚阿阿阿阿!”體內中的黃瓜隨著放下的力度狠狠插回體內，奈布尖叫一聲，射出一股精液  
他失去力氣軟綿綿的靠在杰克懷中，感受到對方擁抱住自己  
“杰…”  
“明天”對方用流質按住他要說話的嘴”我們一起去…約個會好嗎?”  
他的聲音苦澀，讓奈布緊緊閉上眼  
“好孩子”想要平和地度過每一天，這樣”壞孩子”就不會出來  
“壞孩子”想要”好孩子”愈來愈瘋狂，這樣他才能出來  
但不管是會溫和給他早安吻的”好孩子”，還是想佔有他的”壞孩子”…  
都是杰克阿  
“杰…”  
“奈布!我很抱歉!喔!我又做了甚麼?!”  
看著眼前急著查看他傷勢的”好孩子”，奈布輕輕捧起他的臉給予一吻  
“我愛你”  
杰克


End file.
